


[podfic] Christmas Morning

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Christmas Morning, Gen, ITPE 2016, Podfic, batfamily, family traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "You know." Dick says, when he opens his eyes, "Santa normally eats the cookies."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Christmas Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101689) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Batfamily, Christmas Morning, Family Traditions

 **Length:**  00:12:19  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(DCU\)%20_Christmas%20Morning_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) **paraka** , for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podfic [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123046.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)

 


End file.
